Once Upon A Lunar Parody
by LunarShell14
Summary: Ever thought of how the Lunar Chronicles characters would sing Disney songs? Here they are! This is a bunch of Disney songs tweaked to match the characters different emotions! Hope y'all enjoy!
1. I Just Can't Wait to be King

I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE QUEEN

A LUNAR PARODY

[Levana]

I'm gonna be a noble queen

So earthens beware

[Cinder]

Well I've never seen a queen or king

That's quite so afraid of mirrors

[Levana]

I'm gonna be the main event

Like no queen was before

I'm brushing up I'm looking down

I'm working on my war

[Cinder]

That's really an uninspiring thing

[Levana]

Oh, I just can't wait to be queen

[Cinder]

You've got a long way to go

Old aunt, if you think

[Levana]

No one saying, "Selene"

[Cinder]

I prefer to be called Cinder

[Levana]

No one saying, "Not a heir"

[Cinder]

You're Not

[Levana]

No one saying "Burnt Child"

[Cinder]

I feel ya

[Levana]

No one saying "Kinder"

[Cinder]

CINder

[Levana]

Free to boss around all day

[Cinder]

Like you didn't already do that

[Levana]

Free to rule it all my way

[Cinder]

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

[Levana]

Queens don't need advice

From little cyborgs for a start

[Cinder]

If this is where the moon is headed

I'll kick you out

off of luna, off of earth

You shouldn't hang about

[Cinder]

This lunar is getting wild and a bit crazy

[Levana]

Oh, I just can't wait to be queen

[Levana]

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm marrying KAI!

[Cinder]

Not long

[Thorne]

Let every lunar pack their things and leave

Levana is getting on everybody's pet peeves

It's gonna be Queen Levana craziest fling

[Levana]

Oh, I just can't wait to be queen

Oh, I just can't wait to be queen

Oh, I just can't wait- Hey where is everybody going. SYBIL!


	2. Mother Knows Best

LEVANA KNOWS BEST

A LUNAR PARODY

[Sybil]

You want to go to earth

Oh

Why, Crescent?

Look at you, as mischievous as a shell

Still a little worried, still in doubt

You know why you stay up on this satellite

[Cress]

I know but

[Sybil]

That's right, to keep you away and grounded

[Sybil]

Guess I always knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd want to leave and rest

Soon, but not yet

[Cress]

But

[Sybil]

Shhh, trust me, pet

Levana knows best

[Sybil]

Levana knows best

Listen to your mistress

It's a scary world out there

[Sybil]

Levana knows best

One way or another

Something will go wrong, I swear

[Sybil]

Earthians, thugs

Poison ivy, desert sand

Cannibals and androids, the plague

[Cress]

No

[Sybil]

Yes

[Cress]

But

[Sybil]

Also large bugs

Wolf- Men with pointy teeth and

Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

[Sybil]

Mistress's right here

Mistress will protect you

Darling, here's what I suggest

[Sybil]

Skip the drama

Stay with Levana

Levana knows best

[Sybil]

Go ahead, get killed by a cyborg

[Sybil]

Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead

Me, I'm just your guardian, what do I know?

I only bathed and changed and nursed you

[Sybil]

Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it

Let me die alone here, be my guest

When it's too late, you'll see, just wait

Levana knows best

[Sybil]

Levana knows best

Take it from your queensy

On your own, you won't survive

[Sybil]

Sloppy, underdressed

Immature, clumsy

Please, they'll eat you up alive

[Sybil]

Gullible, naive

Positively grubby

Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague

[Sybil]

Plus, I believe

Gettin' kinda chubby

I'm just saying 'cause I loathe you

[Sybil]

Mistress understands

Levana's here to help you

All I have is one request

[Sybil]

Crescent?

[Cress]

Yes?

[Sybil]

Don't ever ask to leave this satellite again

[Cress]

Yes, mistress Sybil

[Sybil]

Oh, I loathe you very much, dear

[Cress]

I loathe you more

[Sybil]

I loathe you most, hmm

[Sybill]

Don't forget it

You'll regret it

Levana knows best


	3. Part of Your World

PART OF YOUR WORLD  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Cress]

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm a shell

A shell who has everything?

Look at this trove,

Netscreens worth gold,

How many wonders can one satellite hold?

Looking around here you'd think

"Sure, she's got everything"

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whoozits and whatzits galore

(You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!)

But who cares?

No big deal,

I want more!

I wanna be where the earthens are

I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing

Riding around on those

(What do you call 'em? oh, hovers!)

Hacking your friends you don't get too far

Cameras are required for looking, knowing

Seeing what they will do

(What will Carswell do?) next

Up where I stalk

Next to the sun

Down where they stay all day having fun

Wandering free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could live

Out of this satellite?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm with his hand?

Bet'cha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their shells

Bright young women

Sick of brimming

Ready to land

And ready to know what the earthens know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

Like, what's a tree and why does it

What's the word?

Grow

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore the world they speak of?

Finally free

Wish I could be

Part of that world 

Okay, I'm new and don't know how to separate sorry. Anyway, this was suggested by Breathe the Shadows, thank you so much and I already had this done so it was perfect! And I do take suggestions! :{D *Smiley with mustache* Love you Lots and thanks. Lunatics Unite! Sry for my weirdness, Bye!


	4. I See the Light

I SEE MYSELF

A LUNAR PARODY

[Thorne]

All those days watching behind darkness

All those years stealing just for me

All that time never even knowing

Just how handsome I am

Now I'm here blinking in the mirror

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see myself

And it's like I'm more handsome than before

And at last I see myself

And it's like this guy's brand new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see me

[Cress]

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living on a satellite

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now he's here staring at the mirror

Now he's here suddenly I know

If he's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last he sees himself

And now his blindfolds lifted

And at last he sees himself

And his eyes are so blue

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

[Thorne singing to his reflection/ Cress singing to him]

Now that I see you

* * *

Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Fat Albert! Just Kidding! Anyway, this was requested by PennTheWriter and I thought it would the funniest thing ever. And Thorne in this! I also decided to add a Cresswell moment even though it was just Cress so wasn't really Cresswell but heck. Finally, I found out how to make a line! I hope. Kinda all over the place! Okay sry about that, I just love lines! Okay, this is going to long and is very unprofessional so I'm just gonna say it, **I'm going to post a new one of these each day!** Whoop! Whoop! Okay Love ya and hope to see you tomorrow! Bye! :{D

Aces, Cress!


	5. I've Got No Strings

I'VE GOT NO ENGAGEMENT

A LUNAR PARODY

[Kai]

I've got no engagement

To hold me down

To make me fret

Or make me frown

I had to get married

But now I'm free

There is no engagement ring

Hi-ho the me-ri-o

That's the only way to go

I want the world to know

Nothing ever worries me

I've got no engagement

So I have fun

I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got lovers

But you can see

There is no engagement ring

[Cinder]

You have no engagement

Your arms is free

To love me on Luna with glee

Ya, ya, ya

If you would woo

I'd fix your netscreen too

[Scarlet]

You've got no engagement

Comme ci comme ca

Your savoire-faire is ooh la la

I've got engagement

But entre nous

I think Cinder will wed you

[Iko]

Up there where Cinder rules

There's a Lunar rendezvous

Where me and Kenny go

But I'd rather go with you, hey

[Kai]

There is no engagement ring

* * *

Translator:

Some of this is in French so here is the meanings in English  
(I used google translate so if it is wrong I'm sorry)

Comme ci comme ca- So so

Savoire-faire- To know how to do

Entre nous- Between us

This isn't French but I had to look it up: Rendezvous- A meeting between two people

* * *

Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! Just Kidding! I bet she is a lovely, sweet person and if you don't have one, Whoop Whoop Single Life! I really hope you like these so far. Again don't speak french so if I'm incorrect so sorry! So if you want to write down your favorite song at the moment that's cool cause I'm always looking for new music! Mines either Weird People or Clued Up by Little Mix! Mostly because they are like my theme songs. So if you wanna know who I am, I don't know why I'm kinda boring, check them out! Well, this has been a boring look in my life so ya. Love you a Lotta! Bye! :{D


	6. I Won't Say I'm in Love

I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE

A LUNAR PARODY

[Jacin]

If there's a prize for misplaced lovement

I guess I've already won that

No, I'm not worth the aggravation

We're not meant to be, seen her, thought that

[Thorne]

Who d'you think you're kidding

She's the moon and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you (Oh no)

Girl, you can't conceal it

I know how you're feeling

Who you thinking of?

[Jacin]

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

[Thorne]

You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh

[Jacin]

It's too risky, I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

We can't ever start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, Jacin"

"Unless you want her to cry her heart out"

[Thorne]

Girl, you can't deny it

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, I'm not buying

Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?

[Jacin]

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

[Thorne]

Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love

[Jacin]

This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love

[Thorne]

I'll do it until you admit you're in love

[Jacin]

You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

[Thorne]

Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love

[Jacin]

At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

* * *

Holla! Okay, first I know that Thorne's saying girl and honey and I kept it that way because I thought that would be funnier so your welcome. Secondly, hope all of you are having a wonderful day and thank you so much for all the nice reviews and messeges! So in this song, I really didn't have to change up any lyrics so I'm probably gonna post another song today! Last but kinda least I know "lovement" isn't a word but I'm rebelling because it should be. Love ya all so much! Adios! :{D


	7. Someday My Prince Will Come

SOMEDAY MY GUARD WILL COME  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Winter]

Someday my guard will come

Someday we'll meet again

And away in his podship we'll go

To be happy forever I know

Someday when Selene is here

We'll find our love anew

And the wolves will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Someday when my dreams come true

* * *

Hello! It's Me! Bringing it back to the Classics, aren't we! Okay, I know I kinda lied about the whole "one song a day" thing but I just LOVE posting these! So here is another song for you! Also, this one is kinda short, like Cress! Man, I love Cress! Anyway, hope you like them because I thought they were hilarious! Probably cause I find everything hilarious, but it's really funny! I think. Also, if you want me to stop these exit notes just tell me because I have no clue why anyone wants to hear me blabber on about nothing. Okay, Love Ya! Bye! :{D


	8. Wanna Be Like You

WANNA BE LIKE YOU  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Iko]

Now I'm the queen of the androids

Oh, the electronic VIP

I've reached the top and had to stop

And that's what botherin' me

I wanna be a girl, cinder

And stroll right into town

And be just like the other girls

I'm tired of rollin' around!

Oh, oobee doo

I wanna be like you

I wanna walk like you

Talk like you, too

You'll see it's true

An android like me

Can learn to be human too

[Cinder]

Wow, Iko

You're doin' real good

[Iko]

Now here's your part of the deal, cinder

Lay the secret on me of girls red lips

[Cinder]

But I don't know how to get you lips

Now don't try to kid me, cinder

I made a deal with you

What I desire is girl's red lips

To make my dream come true

Give me the secret, Cinder

Clue me what to do

Give me the power of girl's red flower

So I can be like you

You!

I wanna be like you

I wanna talk like you

Walk like you, too

You'll see it's true

Someone like me

Can learn to be

[Cinder]

Like someone like me

[Iko]

Can learn to be

Like someone like you

[Cinder]

Can learn to be

Like someone like me!


	9. Belle (Little Town)

CINDER (NEW BEIJING)  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Cinder]

New Beijing, it's a big city

Every day like the one before

New Beijing full of busy people

Waking up to say...

[Townspeople]

The Pleg

Prince Kai

Cyborg

Android

Luna

[Cinder]

There goes the Chang Sasha with her tray, like always

The same old judgey look and walk

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this busy crowded city

[Iko]

Good morning, Cinder

[Cinder]

Good morning Iko

[Iko]

Where are you off to?

[Cinder]

The booth, I just got the most amazing parts

For an andriod and a cyborg and a-

[Iko]

That's nice.

[Adri]

Iko. The Broom. Hurry Up

[Townspeople]

Look, there she goes

The girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Man: Never part of any crowd

Woman: Cause her head's up on some electronic cloud

No denying she's a cyborg girl, that Cinder

[Townspeople]

Man 1: Hello

Woman 1: Good day!

Man 1: How is your family?

Woman 2: Hello

Man 2: Good day

Woman 2: How is your wife?

Woman 3: I need...new android

Man 3: That's too expensive!

[Cinder]

There must be more than this city life!

[Shopkeeper]

Ah, Iko

[Iko]

Good morning. I've come to get the shipment Cinder ordered

[Shopkeeper]

*chuckles* Need new parts already?

[Iko]

Oh the booths been really busy. Have ya got any cheap foots?

[Shopkeeper]

(chuckle) What? A foot? Not lower than 1,000 uvis.

[Iko]

That's alright. I'll get, this one

[Shopkeepers]

That one? But you don't have any payment!

[Iko]

Well Cinder needs it. Small foot, mean stepmother, busy booth-

[Shopkeepers]

If you need it all that much, 600 uvis!

[Iko]

But sir?!

[Shopkeeper]

I insist!

[Iko]

Well thank you, thank you very much!

[Townspeople]

Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

Girls: With a hunky metal foot

Men: And her sarcastic, cyborg look

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Cinder

[Cinder]

Ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?

Peony is gonna scream…. You'll see

I'll tell her about Prince Kai

But she won't get to meet him

Till he sees me!

[Townspeople]

Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "ashes"

Her head is full of metal

Man But behind that rusty head

Her metal does spread

Very different from the rest of us

[Townspeople]

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us is Cinder

[Nansi]

Wow I wish I didn't miss a day, Kai!

He was greatest emperor in the whole world!

[Kai]

I know

[Nansi]

Levana dosen't stand a chance against you, haha...and

No girl for that matter

[Kai]

I don't that's true Nansi, and but I've got my sight set on that one

[Nansi]

The inventor's cyborg daughter!?

[Kai]

She's the one, the NORMAL daughter I'm going to marry

[Nansi]

But she's-

[Kai]

The most perfect girl in the city

[Nansi]

I know but-

[Kai]

That makes her a person! and aren't cyborgs people?

[Nansi]

Well of course, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)

[Kai]

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in the city it's only she

Who's is as perfect for me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Cinder

[Kai's Fan Club ;{D]

Look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?

Emperor Kaito! oh,he's so cute!

Bestill my heart! I'm hardly breathing!

He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome guy!

Man 1:Emperor

[Kai]

Pardon!

Man2: Hello!

Man3: Gooday!

Matron: You call this bacon?

Woman1: What lovely grapes!

Man4: Some cheese...

Woman2: ...Ten yards!

Man4: ...One pound..

[Kai]

Scuse me!

Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife

[Kai]

Please let me through!

Woman1: This bread...

Man5: Those fish...

Woman1: ...It's stale

Man5: ...They smell!

Baker: My's mistaken!

[Cinder]

There must be more than this city life!

[Kai]

Just watch...I'm going to make Cinder my wife!

[Townspeople]

Look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar cyborg girl

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

Cause she really is a funny girl

A cyborg but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl...that CINDER!

(random "Hello"s)

* * *

CINER (NEW BEIJING) REPRISE

A LUNAR PARODY

[Cinder]

"Cyborg Experiment!"

Can't you just see it?

"Cyborg Experiment!"

His "guinea pig"

No sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this city life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I'm so much more than they think I am


	10. Something There

SOMETHING THERE

A LUNAR PARODY

[Scarlet]

There's something sweet and almost kind

But he was rude and he was weird and unrefined

And now he's dear and so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

[Ze'ev]

She glanced this way, I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my scars

No, it can't be, I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before

[Scarlet]

New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be

True, I don't need a Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

[Cinder]

Well, who'd have thought?

[Cress]

Well, bless my soul

[Kai]

Well, who'd have known?

[Cress]

Well, who indeed?

[Winter]

And who'd have guessed

They'd come together on their own?

[Jacin]

It's so predictable

[All]

we'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there

That wasn't there before

[Thorne]

Ere, perhaps there's something there

That wasn't there before

[Cress]

There may be something there

That wasn't there before

* * *

Wolflet! I love them so much! Anyway, sorry I haven't written and been kinda slow the last few days I'm going back to school on the 29th so it might not be as organized as before. But I'll try my hardest for you! Hope you have a wonderful day and a wonderful time going back to school! Love all of you so much you just brighten my day! Bye! #tomatoesarelife


	11. Poor Unfortunate Souls

POOR UNFORTUNATE EARTHENS

A LUNAR PARODY

[Levana]

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a b**ch (SOOOO SORRY COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE, IT'S FUNNY THO!)

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch

To this

And unfortunately the emperor's death is tragic

It's a tragedy, guy that every lunar will miss

And dear prince, please don't be rash

I will use this as a chance

To help the miserable, the sick, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate earthens

In pain, in need

This one longing to eat dinner

That one wants to save the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate earthens

So sad, so true

They'll come flocking to my kingdom

Crying, "Help, Levana, please!"

And I'll help them!

Yes I'll do

Now I won't be that nice

You still have to pay a price

Or I'm afraid It will take all their poor souls

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I'll be a saint

To those poor unfortunate earthens

Have we got a deal?

[KAI]

If I get the antidote,

There won't be any father or sisters died again.

[LEVANA]

And you'll have your kingdom, heh heh.

This is an easy choice, isn't it? Heh heh.

Oh, and there is one more thing.

We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

[KAI]

But I don't know-

[LEVANA]

I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!

What I want from you is - your hand in marriage.

[KAI]

But with that choice, how can I-

[LEVANA]

You'll have your people, this precious place

And don't underestimate the importance of this antidote, ha!

The people there don't need a lot of blabber

They need something that won't make them sour!

Yet in there it's much preferred to get Levana's little cure

And after all dear, what is true love for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with this conversation

True earthens want medicine as soon as they can

But they love and praise and fawn

On an emperor who's not gone

It's she who holds the antidote who get's her man

Come on you poor unfortunate earthen

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Not a hard choice!

You poor unfortunate earthen

It's sad but true

If you want to get the help, my sweet

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

Sybil, Amiry, now I've got himThe boss is on a roll

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate earthen

* * *

So sorry again a little out of my game! I know I didn't update yesterday so I will post two today! I also feel like after another week I will have a schedule so I never miss an update, again. Okay back to the basics, this was suggested by Breathe the Shadows who is a wizard because I had already had this done. So thank you so much and I am still taking requests! Next, as I've said a million times am a little behind so if I haven't responded to your reviews I am so sorry and want to really thank you for your lovely support. Okay the last thing, I'm gonna have a little fangirl attack because fricking itsnnoah said she loved these and thought they were funny! WHAT! I love all her story's so much, they are so good check the out if you haven't. Sorry it's just that I love her work so much! Eep! Love you all and so sorry! Bye! I'll be back. :{D


	12. Once Upon a Dream

ONCE UPON A DAYDREAM

A LUNAR PARODY

[Cress]

I know you, I stalked you once upon a satellite

I know you, that blue in your eyes is so familiar a blue

And I know it's true that you will never have feelings

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll save me at once, the way you did once upon a daydream

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll save me at once

[Thorne]

The way you did once upon a daydream

I know you, I walked with you on the desert sand

I know you, that blush on your cheeks is so familiar a look

And I know it's true that my vision was hazy

[Cresswell]

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll look at me once, the way you did once upon a daydream

* * *

Hi! How are you guys?! This is my second upload and I love this one so much! This is my favorite ever Disney song! So here you go! Also, update I just had another heart attack because itsnnoah responded to me! My mouth hurts from smiling! Anyway, love every one of you lovely people! Bye!

Captain is King


	13. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

DO YOU WANNA START A REVOLUTION  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Cress]

Wolf?

(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

Do you want to start a revolution?

Time is ticking away

We never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away...

We were starting to be best buddies

And now we're not

I know exactly why!

Do you want to start a revolution?

It doesn't have to be a big one!

[Wolf]

Go away, Cress

[Cress]

Okay, bye...

(Knocking)

Do you want to start a revolution?

Or save Scarlet today

She's being held in a zoo

With a wolf too

And a crazy princess

(Hi there, Winter!)

It probably gets a little lonely

In that empty room

Just watching the hours tick by

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

(Orchestral)

[Cress]

(Knocking)

Wolf?

Please, I know you're in there

Cinder's asking where you've been

They say "have courage," and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We all have each other

Just one great team

And all we need you

Do you wanna start a revolution?

* * *

 **Warning: This note includes a rant about not really liking Elsa/Frozen. Viewer Discretion is Advised (That means if you get butthurt easily it's simple-DON'T READ)**

I'm Back! Half of you are like I don't really care and the other half are like... ya none of you care. Awkward. Sorry for that really mean intro I'm just fired up! Anyway, I was gone for a WEEK! 7 songs were not posted! Yep. I can do math. And I am so sorry but I decided for my first week back to school I should just chill. Ha! Chill, get it, Frozen! I bet none of you laughed. And even though I typed that I did, I didn't find I funny at all. So, this is not a particular movie I like, don't get me wrong Frozen is awesome! But I just don't think that "IT'S THE BEST MOVIE EVER!" or "IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD DIE!" I personally like a lot more of the classic Disney movies better, like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Dumbo. Anyway, I do like the music, except let it go is kinda, really annoying after you hear it for 2 years straight sung by five-year-olds whose role model is too scared to even fricking go in the hall to use the bathroom! That's real courage kids! Anyway, I'll stop my rant and let you get back to your boring Monday! Bye! :{D Also, Elsa tried to fricking kill Anna! You know that big abominable snowman wasn't going to give her a hug! I get scared to but I don't get THAT scared! And I know you can argue the same thing about the classics but at least I am not telling you that salad is better than pizza (Even though I like salad better) Isn't this just a great day back rant!


	14. One Jump Ahead

ONE JUMP AHEAD  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Thorne]

Gotta keep,

One jump ahead on the headline

one swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what i care for

not everything

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and with these slow pokes

Aces, They don't appreciate my jokes

[Police]

Carswell! Fugitive! Scoundrel! Take that!

[Thorne]

Just a little military vehicle, guys *(Lol, I know it dosesn't fit but hey)

[Crowd:]

Rip him open, take it back, guys

[Thorne]

I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

Man I need more friends too

[Crowd:]

Who?

[Lady's]

Oh it's sad Captain's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame brains except he hasn't got 'em

[Thorne:]

Gotta take to live, gotta steal to take

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use the rampion too

One jump ahead of the hit men

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

[Police]

Stop, thief! Vandal!

[:Thorne]

You too!

[Crowd:]

Scandal!

[Thorne]

Let's not be too hasty

[Lady:]

Still I think he's rather tasty

[Thorne:]

Gotta take to live, gotta steal to take

Otherwise we'd get along

[Crowd:]

Wrong!

[Thorne]

One jump ahead of the hoof beats

[Police]

Carswell!

[Thorne]

One hop ahead of the hump

[Police]

Fugitive!

[Thorne]

One trick ahead of disaster

[Police]

Scoundrel!

[Thorne]

They're quick, but I'm much faster

[Police]

Take that!

[Thorne]

Here goes, better throw my hand in,

Wish me happy landin',

All I gotta do is fly!

* * *

ONE JUMP AHEAD (REPRISE)  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Cress]

Selfless, expat.

I don't buy that.

If only they'd

Look closer.

Would they

See a poor boy?

No siree.

He's a Hero

At least he was

To me.

* * *

Okay, I suck. I told you guys I was going to be better and wasn't! But I have a plan. I will be making all of the week's songs over the weekend so all I have to do is post! So that means I will have one every weekday but only have it once in a while every weekend. Hope you like my new schedule. So sorry for keeping you waiting and this certainly isn't my best work, so I hope you forgive me! Love all of you guys, bye!


	15. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

I'LL MAKE A WOLF OUT OF YOU  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Jael]

Let's get down to business

To defeat earthens

Did you think it's easy, did you think it's fun?

You're the saddest pack I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a wolf out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a wolf out of you

[Ze'ev]

I'm never gonna catch my breath

Say goodbye to those who knew me

Boy, was I a fool for meetin him

[Sybil]

This guy's got 'em scared to death

[Ran]

Hope he doesn't see right through me

[Ze'ev]

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

[The Pack]

Be a wolf

[Jael]

You must be swift as a coursing river

[The Pack]

Be a wolf

[Jael]

With all the force of a great typhoon

[The pack]

Be a wolf

[Jael]

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the earth

Time is racing toward us till the Queen arrives

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a wolf out of you?

[Chorus x2]

* * *

Hello, Hello Baby you called I can't hear a thing. If you know that song you are awesome. Anyway, kinda this is the perfect battle song and I also feel like little Ze'ev was so frickin cute! Awwwwww! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Bye! Bye! Bye! Wait! Forgot something! Okay as most of you are I am obsessed with reading. Like, have you ever had those screaming moments where you through down the book and squeal in delight because Thorne finally kissed Cress, a real kiss! Winter Reference! Anyway, tell me if I'm alone or not please. Okay, Bye. Again. Also, I use anyway way to much.


	16. Out There

OUT THERE  
ONCE UPON A LUNAR PARODY

[Sybil]

The world is cruel

The world is wicked

It's I alone whom you can trust on this whole planet

I am your only friend

I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you

I who look upon you without fear

How can I protect you, Shell, unless you

Always stay in here

Away in here

Remember what I taught you, Crescent

You are ignorant

[Cress]

I am ignorant

[Sybil]

And your kind is evil

[Cress]

And I am evil

[Sybil]

And these are crimes

For which the world

Shows little pity

You do not comprehend

[Cress]

You are my one defender

[Sybil]

Out there they'll revile you

As a shell

[Cress:]

I am a shell

[Sybil]

Out there they will hate

And scorn and jeer

[Cress]

Only a shell

[Sybil]

Why invite their calumny

And consternation?

Stay in here

Be faithful to me

[Cress]

I'm faithful

[Sybil]

Grateful to me

[Cress]

I'm grateful

[Sybil]:

Do as I say

Obey

And stay

In here

[Cress]

I'll stay

In here

Safe behind these windows and these walls of metal

Gazing at the people down below me

All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone

Hungry for the histories they show me

All my life I memorize their faces

Knowing them as they will never know me

All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day

Not above them

But part of them

And out there

Living in the sun

Give me one day out there

All I ask is one

To hold forever

Out there

Where they all live unaware

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there

Out there among the guards and the earthens and their wives

Through the roofs and gables I can see them

Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives

Heedless of the gift it is to be them

If I was in their skin

I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there

Strolling by the sand

Taste a morning out there

Like ordinary girls

Who freely walk about there

Just one day and then

I swear I'll be content

With my share

Won't resent

Won't despair

Old and bent

I won't care

I'll have spent

One day

Out there


	17. A Rumor in St Petersburg (Not Disney)

THERE'S A RUMOR ON THE NEW MOON

A LUNAR PARODY

[OLD WOMAN]

The new moon is gloomy!

[YOUNG WOMAN]

The new moon is bleak!

[MAN]

My son got taken 'cause he isn't weak!

[GROUP]

Oh, since the new system our lives have been so gray!

[ALL]

Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!

Hey!

Have you heard

There's a rumor on the moon?

Have you heard

What they're saying on the street?

Although the mom did not survive,

the daughter may be still alive!

The Princess Selene!

[FRIGHTENED MAN]

But please do not repeat!

[ALL]

It's a rumor,

A legend,

A mystery!

Something whispered in an alleyway

Or through a crack!

It's a rumor

That's part of our history.

[A BABUSHKA]

They say her royal aunt

Will cut of someone's thumb

[ALL]

To someone who tells her 'bout that!

[BLACK MARKEETER #1]

Please let me go, I'm pleading!

I'm with Levana, I swear!

[BLACK MARKETEER #2]

These oxygen tanks!

People, no fresh air!

[BLACK MARKETEER #3]

Look at that boy

His covered in real fur

[BLACK MARKETEERS]

It could save us all

If we could find to her!

[Kai]

It's the rumor,

The legend,

The mystery!

It's the Princess Selene who will help us fly!

You and I friend

Will take Levana down

Change history!

We'll find the girl at the start and send her on her way,

Say what's sup and give her her throne!

Imagine the face her dear old Aunty will make!

Who else could pull it off but you and me?

We'll be done

[Torin]

We'll be gone!

[Kai]

We'll kick Levana out!

[Torin]

We'll be out!

[Both Kai and Torin]

And Luna will have some more to talk about!

[ALL]

SSH!

Have you heard

There's a rumor on the moon?

Have you heard

What they're saying on the street?

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Have you heard

There's a rumor on the moon!

Have you heard

[A DELIGHTED GOSSIPER]

Lunars, what do you suppose?

[ALL]

A fascinating mystery!

[Kai]

The biggest event in history!

[ALL]

The Princess Selene,

Alive or dead...

[WINDOW WASHER]

Who knows?

* * *

Hey! You know that whole thing about breaking my computer, well we have a family computer that I didn't even knew existed soo. Hope yo enjoy! And I know it's not Disney but this is one of my favorite movies! I also know the Lunars can't really gossip but who said it had to be accurate?! Okay,Bye!


	18. This is Halloween!

THIS IS LUNA  
A LUNAR PARODY

[LUNARS]

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Lunars

This is Luna, this is Luna

Earthens scream in the dead of night

This is Luna, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the earthens gonna die of

fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Lunars

[Cress]

I am the one hiding under my bed

Hair cut short and eyes glowing blue

[Levana]

I am the one hiding from your mirrors

Fingers like daggers and a veil in my hair

[LUNARS]

This is Luna, this is Luna

Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the Lunar song

[Sybil]

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[LUNARS]

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

you'll scream

Scream! This is Luna

Red 'n' black, full of need

[Wolf-hybrids]

Aren't you scared?

[Shells]

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[Amiry]

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Lunars

[Jacin]

I am the guard with the unmoving face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[Winter]

I am the "crazy" when you call, "Princess."

I am the girl with the curly hair

[Ze'ev]

I am the wolf on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[LUNARS]

This is Luna, this is Luna

Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna!

[LUNAR CHILDREN]

Tender lump lings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

[ADULT LUNARS]

That's our job, but we're all mean

in our town of Lunars

[LUNARS]

In this town

[Sybil]

Don't we love it now?

[SYBIL AND LUNARS]

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

[LUNARS]

Queen Levana might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Luna, everybody scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special

Queen

Our amazing Levana is queen of the glowing moon

Everyone hail to the Queen Levana now

This is Luna, this is Luna,

Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna!

[LUNAR CHILDREN]

In this town, we call home

Everyone hail to the lunar song

[EVERYONE]

La, la, la, la-la-la, la, la, la-la-la, la, la, la-la-la, la-la-la, Wheeeeeee!

* * *

Okay, Hey! Half of you probably don't know but I have been gone for two months. Ya, TWO MONTHS! Most of it was because it isn't a story so I don't really know when to end it and I really just got lazy. Anyway, today is Halloween so here's another version of "This is Halloween". I will maybe post more, it depends on if you want it. Also, I know this isn't my best work so bear with me. Did I do the right bear? Probably not. Anyway, love you! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And if you don't celebrate Halloween, HAPPY EASTER! I really don't know. :{D


	19. Hakuna Matata

ACES AND SPADES  
A LUNAR PARODY

[Thorne]

Aces and Spades! What a wonderful phrase

Aces and Spades! Ain't no passing craze

It means "Oh, Golly!" when you're in a daze

It's my problem-free policy

Aces and Spades!

[Cress]

Aces and Spades?

[Thorne]

Yeah. It's kinda like my motto!

[Cress]

What's a motto?

[Thorne]

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Those three words will express all your problems

[Cinder]

That's right. Take Thorne here

Why, when he was a young fugitive

[Thorne]

When I was a young fugitive

[Cinder]

Really?

[Thorne]

Yep

[Cinder]

He found his world lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the whole table with gambling skill

[Thorne]

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it felt cool that my friends could never win

And oh, I was ashamed

[Cinder]

He am was ashamed

[Thorne]

Thought of changin' my name

[Cinder]

What's in a name?

[Thorne]

And I got downhearted

[Cinder]

How did ya feel?

Every Time that he

[Thorne]

Hey! Cinder! My turn sweetie!

[Cinder]

Don't call me Sweetie.

[Thorne]

Aces and Spades! What a wonderful phrase

Aces and Spades! Ain't no passing craze

[Cress]

It means "Oh, Golly!" when you're in a daze

[Throne]

Ya! Cress

[Cress]

It's your problem-free policy

[Cresswell]

Aces and Spades!

Aces and Spades! Aces and Spades!

Aces and Spades! Aces and Spades!

Aces and Spades! Aces and Spades!

Aces and Spades! Aces and Spades!

[Cress]

It means "Oh, Golly!" when you're in a daze

It's your problem-free philosophy

[Cresswell]

Aces and Spades!

(Repeats)

I say "Aces"

I say "Spades"

* * *

Hello my lovely's! Hope you like this new song! I made it two weeks ago and might of forgotten to post it, sorry. Anyway, here you go. Also a little story, I have a paper that is 1,000 words max and last time I checked I have 3,448. Wish me luck! Love you, sweet dreams. :{D


	20. Cruella De Vil

LEVANA BLACKBURN

A LUNAR PARODY

[Kai]

Levana Blackburn

Levana Blackburn

If she doesn't scare you

No evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Her Majesty, Her Majesty

She's like a spider waiting for the kill

Look out for Levana Blackburn

At first you think Levana is a devil

But after time has worn away the shock

You come to realize

You've seen her kind of eyes

Watching you from up above the earth

This vampire bat, this inhuman beast

She ought to be locked up and never released

The world was such a wholesome place until

Her Majesty, Levana Blackburn


	21. Author Note

Yo, I'm LunarShell14 in the place to be two pints of ice cream but I'm working on three. Ha!

Hello, my dear friends! And you guessed it, I am now obsessed with Hamilton! That's later, though. So, How was your Christmas?! Mine was amazing! Anyway, I'm typing this as a new chapter because I have A LOT to talk about. Number one, if you ever don't see me for this long again then I want you to flood my pm with angry complaints, okay? Secondly, I have a schedule now if you'll embrace my new ideas if not I'll make a new one. Third, my ideas! Ok, so I'm obsessed with Hamilton and I was thinking why not do the Disney thing with Hamilton? If none of you like Hamilton I won't, but I was thinking of doing a new story like that if you want me too! I was also thinking of posting an actual story. Please give me feedback! I'm going to do a poll! Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so late Happy Holidays and Happy New Year and heck Happy Birthday. Love you to the moon and back! :{D I HAVE RETURNED!

On second thought this wasn't so long. Oops.


End file.
